1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium driver suitable for application to a disc apparatus utilizing, for example a phase change type disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magneto-optical disc and a phase change type disc have been proposed as the reprogrammable recording media and in these reprogrammable recording media, when the number of times of writing operation increases, the recording layer is gradually deteriorated and finally safety for data writing can not be assured. The number of times of the writing operations which can no longer assure the safety of data writing, namely the writing operation life, is considerably expanded in a magneto-optical disc. However, the writing operation life of the phase change type disc is less than that of the magneto-optical disc.
As explained above, when the number of times of write operation reaches the writing operation life, safety of data writing can no longer be assured.